


Rocketman

by 69_420_coolman



Category: Half-Life
Genre: imagine how lonely he is, man Adrian deserves more attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: Adrian takes some time to reflect while in stasis.
Kudos: 23





	1. May 17th, 2003

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/n2QcOkG2HMk  
> thank u 4 makin this lizardamiibo my good friend :^]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian gets put into stasis.

May 17th, 2003  
I don’t know what just happened I don’t know where I am fuck fuck where am I. Okay, the adrenaline’s worn off I’m okay I’m alright. I was in Black Mesa. There was this giant fucking worm that I was shooting in the eye with fucking lasers and shooting at its chest and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, I’m on a plane and this guy in a suit is talking about detaining me because I knew too much. What the hell?! What the fuck?! I was just trying to survive! I was just trying to live! To fucking hell with your employers, you bastard! Why the fuck couldn’t I get up until he teleported away?! Who is this asshole and who does he think he is?!

Okay, it’s been a few minutes. Fuck, am I glad my digital watch still works. I’m calmer now. My tears stained this page a bit, but it’s not that big of a deal. I’m in a V-22 Osprey, the same plane I was in when I arrived at Black Mesa. Black Mesa… damn that place. And damn that Freeman guy too, I heard he was to blame for all this. Fucking christ, my entire body aches. I think I’m going to go to sleep. Maybe I’ll wake up at home. I hope so.  
-Adrian M. Shephard


	2. May 18th, 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian wakes up and thinks a little about his past.

May 18th, 2003  
I woke up a while ago. I was expecting to wake up at home. Or, at the very least, at the Santego Military Base. I didn’t, though. When I stopped feeling awful, as is to be expected when you wake up, I stood at the door that the suited bastard walked into when he teleported away. It was closed shut. I tried to open it, but it was locked shut. I started to cry as I desperately tried to open it. Nothing worked. After that, I sat down, and cried into my hands. I feel lonely. I hope that suit guy’s gonna come back for me soon. I don’t know if he is, but I’m going to hold onto that hope for as long as I can. 

I miss my mom. I wish I’d never joined the military. Maybe if I hadn’t, none of this would’ve happened. I’d have to get another high-paying job though. Maybe I should’ve been a fireman or doctor or something like that. But I don’t think I have enough experience for either of those. The military let me in, even though I had bad grades and went to one of the worst schools out there. I don’t blame my mom for that, though. She did the best she could at the time. I’m gonna go sit and think about some stuff.  
-Adrian M. Shephard


End file.
